


Tutor

by enjoyerofpandaman



Category: Therapy with Dr. Albert Krueger (Video Game), VTSOM - Fandom, twdak, 文森: G4人偶事件 | Vincent: Phantom of the G4 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoyerofpandaman/pseuds/enjoyerofpandaman
Summary: Set as Victor, Albert and Vincent are attending RMU. Albert and Vincent are competitive over their grades- and Albert loves to show off his higher standing, much to Vincent's chagrin. Feeling pity, he wants to help Vincent get ahead. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Albert Krueger/Vincent Edgeworth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work. This is a new fandom, and as such, there is less content- therefore, I was inspired to start writing. Enjoy, and if you have any notes or compliments feel free to comment!

RMU Cafeteria, 2PM

RMU was probably the life of G4. The industrial district would otherwise be a sullen, downtrodden dump- with the hollow boast of "technological innovation." In fact, RMU was probably where all the life had gone. Students could be found milling about in the courtyard, studying in the library, rushing down the halls, and catching up over lunch in the cafeteria. In the bustle of education and socialization, one could almost become carefree.

If you were Vincent, this would be different. Which isn't to say he had no excitement in his life. Why, he had his demanding position as second-best in his class. Only second to.....

It was a waste of time to think of Krueger any more than necessary. Frustrating, too. He chalked it up to the fact that Albert was a nuisance, an obstacle- something getting in his way to Valedictorian. Yeah, that made sense. It could all be explained by the Thrill of competition- of the chase! Of anger, of frustration. If there was admiration- which he would never admit- it was only in the interest of improving his craft to be the best. Studying him- no, his tactics, to sweep him off his feet when he didn't expect it and become the Valedictorian. Sweep him off his feet... what language. Surely he didn't mean it that way. 

"Agh........" Vincent, with his hands covering his face, deflated visibly in his chair. Thoughts like these were of no use. If anything, they were distractions. This is why he was in second place. How embarassing. Victor, sitting across from him at the table, tilted his head in concern, but smiled.

"Hey buddy. You did fine on that test. You can't let that Albert guy keep getting to you. He's just doing it to get a rise out of you, you know?" Victor spoke gently, leaning across the table to uncover Vincent's face. Vincent, initially irritated by the motion, recognized the truth in this, and sighed defeatedly.

Vincent looked down again at the test in front of him- handed back earlier today, with a 99% written in the right-hand margin. Of course, Albert had gloated about his 101%.

"You're very close this time, Edgeworth," Albert had practically whispered in his ear. "Only two points away... you have so much potential. And yet..." 

When this had happened, Vincent could feel himself flush with anger. "Fuck off. I'll surpass you. Just. Leave me alone." Practically ducking out of reach, he shuffled with rage down the hallway, heading to where Victor was waiting in the courtyard.

This had left Albert standing in the hallway. He was smiling, but he also felt some pity towards his rival. Maybe it wasn't fair to taunt him like this. He did enjoy getting a reaction though, something he would continue to do in his career as a therapist years later. Perhaps, he wondered, I should steer him in the right direction. I could be a guide.. mentor..

A tutor.

_______________________

RMU Dorms, 9PM

Victor and Vincent shared a room in the western wing of the school. They were fairly functional roommates, and could read each other well enough to anticipate the other's needs. They had a system of sharing the chores on an alternating basis, and it helped them maintain a livable environment. 

Victor was in charge of dishes this time. Leaving the water running, he slipped the rubber gloves over his hands, and got to scrubbing. Vincent sat at a nearby table, laptop and books open, trying to understand what mistake he had made. Stupid, stupid, stupid! What was it? Hands gripping his head, he sank lower in his chair. 

"Hey, Vince.. you can take a break, you know," Victor turned the water off, tugging off his gloves, and began walking to where Vincent sat. "I guarantee you'll do better if you develop a work-life balance. Do you think Albert is studying all the time?" At this, Vincent's eyes narrowed. "Right... sensitive subject. My apologies, dear."

"I.. don't have time to worry about.. Krueger... I have to know what I did wrong so I can beat him on the next test, and then shove it in his face, and then maybe he'll have a little respect for me," he mumbled this as if in a trance. 

"....I'll take your word for it. I'm going to make us some spaghetti, and I'll leave you some here. You gotta eat, man," emphasizing this with a hand on Vincent's shoulder before entering the kitchen once again, this time to make spaghetti with the remaining clean dishes.

"Thanks.." *DING* A notification popped up on Vincent's phone. It was a text from an unknown number. It read,

"I can help you beat that asshole Krueger. Meet at library ASAP. Bring your study materials and test. -Tutor"

Vincent was a man of sense. Of logic, skepticism, and cold, hard facts. But in this instance, these principles were all thrown to the wayside. The man was desperate, knowing that if he sat at this desk any longer, he would tear his hair out. 

Standing suddenly, Vincent began hurriedly packing his laptop, books and test into his messenger bag. "This is it, Victor. Someone's gonna help me figure it out.. I'll finally get even!" He began to cackle maniacally. It was easy to tell that he was at his wit's end. 

"Woah- okay, um," Victor stepped away from the stove, watching Vincent in his frenzy. "I'll leave you spaghetti in the microwave.. Don't do anything stupid.." Vincent flashed him a rare grin before bolting out of the room. 

"I have a bad feeling about this...."


	2. Whoops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The madness continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter one this time!

RMU Library, 9:30pm

Vincent's initial exhilaration began to ebb into anticipatory anxiety as he entered the campus library. No, he couldn't lose his nerve now. This was surely some sign from the universe. Yes, a blessing, his reward for dealing with so much bullshit.

Periodically looking back down at his phone, he found an empty table and began to unpack his materials. Surely who ever it was would be there shortly. He could've been more early than expected, as his dorm was fairly close, and he had sprinted half of the way there.

Looking up again, he scanned his surroundings. There was an almost familiar figure sitting a few tables away, someone who seemed to be organizing their books and papers in an unfocused way, as if they were waiting for someone. This person looked up from their work and right away, Vincent knew who it was. The tell-tale haircut, the obnoxiously unnatural eyes.....

Albert was there in the library.

Unfortunately, Vincent did not have time to tear his gaze away before Albert noticed. But rather than yell across the library, Albert smirked and began typing on his phone....

*DING*

"I see you received my invitation. Hello Edgeworth."

Vincent could scream.

Vincent *would* have screamed, but the final, thin shred of his dignity reminded him that this was a library, and screaming is not encouraged.

He locked eyes with Albert once again, with a stare so intense that he could bore a hole through his skull like a laser. Albert only chuckled, his fang-like teeth becoming visible as he did so, and Vincent flushed red again. Out of anger. Out of frustration. Out of embarrassment, dammit. And nothing else.

*DING* A conversation began through text, so as not to disturb the peace of the library.

"Are you feeling alright, Edgeworth? I am concerned for your health."

"I'm perfectly fine. Don't pretend to care about me."

"Pretend? I wouldn't lie to you. You seem to be genuinely struggling. I'm here to help you!"

"You can drop the act. I know you only invited me here as a taunt. Rub it in again, about how you managed to get higher than a 100. See if I care."

Albert's smug grin fell to a concerned pout. This wouldn't do! This attitude wasn't productive.

"I know what you got wrong. I can help you! I can help you beat me like you wanted. If you let me."

"No. I don't know what your angle is here, but you're obviously trying to make a fool out of me. You want to make me look pathetic."

Vincent stood then, and began stuffing his books and papers back into his bag, hands shaking. The beginnings of tears bit at his eyes, but he did his best to hold them in, at least until he could get out of here.

He could see Albert looking at him, almost regretfully, and he could see him beginning to type out a response. Vincent, holding his phone out so Albert could see, turned his phone off, and left the library.

"Oh dear.. This did not quite go as planned..."

__________________________________________________________


	3. You're in deep!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dig a hole and try to get yourself out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Sorry for the two month gap. That is part of the epic highs and lows of life! But, I'm sure you'll enjoy this little nugget here.

RMU Library 9:50 PM

It was Albert's turn to be upset. This was not what he was going for. Sure, he liked to provoke people. It was satisfying to draw their emotions out with just his words, having that ability to affect someone so strongly.

But he couldn't help feeling guilty this time. Because this time, he truly wasn't trying to taunt Vincent. He was actually beginning to feel sorry for him. In Albert's mind, offering to help was his way of amending his earlier obnoxiousness.

And how would he had even known the difference......

He had to fix this. For real this time. There could be no ambiguity about his intentions this time. It was only right.

But how?

Next Morning, RMU Cafeteria. 8:00AM

Victor had seen his best friend practically sulk into the dorm last night, shaking with fury but tears rolling down his cheeks. Guiding him to the couch, he knew his gut had been right. This Albert guy was nothing but trouble.

Vincent, voice quivering, had explained at length how Albert meant to "tutor" him. 

"He must think I'm so goddamn pathetic if he's gonna go to such lengths to show me. Help me? He's gotta be fucking kidding me. I bet he just likes to hold it over my head." Vincent spat, but curled into himself as he spoke, and shook with more sobs threatening to spill out. 

That next morning, Victor decided to get donuts for them both in addition to their daily coffee. The coffee was a routine of theirs- usually Vincent would be up first to get it, but Victor insisted on braving the rush to give Vincent more time to relax. The donuts would be like a treat. Shrugging on his trademark bomber jacket, he quietly left for the cafeteria. 

There were a few clusters of students milling about inside, many of them in line to buy pastries like Victor was. Standing in line, he observed the atmosphere around him. People-watching could be considered a sport. 

He smiled lightly, taking in the scene. Finally, it was his turn in line. Taking the coffee carrier and bag of donuts, he began the walk back to the dorm. As he walked, he noticed a pink blur from the corner of his eye.

"Blake! Ah, how.. huff.. fortunate I am.. huff.. to have found you here!" The man had abruptly stopped running, and was now bent over, breathing heavily like someone who was not athletically inclined.

The man looked up then to meet Victor's eye- and Victor froze in place. Although they had only encountered each other a handful of times, mostly in mutual classes, he recognized that glint in his eyes immediately.

It was Albert!

"Krueger... How may I help you." Victor fixed him with a skeptical stare- a raised eyebrow and a hand on his hip. He had heard more than enough from Vincent, but was somewhat curious to hear from Albert himself.

"Ah, but of course! Care to sit with me?" He gestured towards the table with a forced, desperate-looking smile that showed his pointed canines. 

Bemused, Victor briefly considered the stakes. Seeing Albert in such a less-than-perfect state like he had ran across the campus, or across the cafeteria even, was an amusing change. It humbled him in Victor's eyes, almost like it was intentional. Then again, Albert probably wouldn't have had the wherewithal to intentionally garner sympathy. He seemed somewhat distressed too, or nervous to a degree. Considering all of these factors, Victor shrugged, and moved towards the table.

"Alright, lay it on me then."

Albert could feel himself sweating through his silk shirt. Well, he had ran across campus to get to the cafeteria in time for Vincent's daily coffee run. Instead, he had come across Victor. That could still work.. Okay, it was time to start talking. Victor was staring expectantly, taking idle sips of his coffee.

"Well, as you may know, Vincent and I are at the top of our class. I'm quite impressed with him, really. It seems that it would be a tough position to hold." Albert had his hands folded together on the table to keep himself from gesturing wildly.

Noticing the knowing nod and sip of coffee from across him, Albert knew he had to continue speaking. 

"And, er, I noticed that lately, he's been... lagging behind. Which is quite surprising to me, actually."

Victor just watched him from across the table, like a poker player trying to sniff out a bluff or a bad hand. 

"So, the other day, I offered to give him some assistance. I knew he wouldn't accept help directly, so I texted him from a burner number."

Victor's eyebrow raised at that last part. Why would anyone go to the effort of buying a burner phone to text someone and then ask to tutor them? This might not be entirely nefarious after all, but it is still suspiciously over-involved. 

"Unfortunately, when he saw me, he became very upset with me. I'm afraid I gave him the wrong impression! I didn't mean to appear condescending per se.. I do want to help as best I can.."

"Let me stop you right there." Victor, coffee in one hand, gestured with the other in a "STOP" motion. "Why are you going to all this trouble? He's competition. Wouldn't it be better for you if he fell back?"

"Why no! That would be just awful! It's true that we're competition, but I'm not a Machiavellian asshole!" 

"Machiavelli, huh. Okay. Alright, so you came to me because...."

"Well, I meant to talk to Vincent here, because he's usually here, and,"

"Why do you know that?

Whoops. This didn't look especially good for Albert. Why DID he know their coffee schedule, or Albert's class schedule, or... Hey, let's not zone out here.

"Ah, just an idle observation! I don't know much more than that, haha. I just see him walking here sometimes. It's not weird. And I would never intend on our routes coincidentally merging one day forcing us to make charged, playfully vitriolic conversation! That much is for sure, hah." 

Albert remembers only after the fact that hyperverbality does not always work in his favor.

Victor lets out a low whistle, and leans back in his chair, placing his head in one of his hands. 

"Boy, you're in deep." 

Deep what? Deep trouble? Most definitely, Albert thought. There's probably no other meaning to that.

"Can you please help me?" Albert was practically begging now. Not one of his proudest moments.

"Alright, here's what's gonna happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Machiavelli's whole thing was "Rulers should do whatever they have to to gain power, good or not." Like "The Ends Justify The Means." No one wants to be a Machiavellian asshole.


End file.
